One shot does it all
by dallas laczny
Summary: Blaze meets an old friend once the dead start walking, said friend leaves and she meets his brother, what is she gonna do? Daryl/OC
1. The day I met Merle Dixon

**Sorry everyone I am rewriting the story... sorry again.**

Three years, that's a lot of time if you think about it. It changed my life for the better if I do say so myself. I have a troubled childhood. The last straw was when I was put in the situations, little brother getting beat up. My case worker said I had two options either lose my son or….. The army…. So I chose the army. I didn't have a choice but I took what they gave me.

Three years that's how long I been in the army, Special Opts., to be exact. They took one look at my arrest record and thought they could use my anger.

Not like it mattered much at the moment, I was on leave. Just got back from a village in the middle of fucking nowhere. It was a shit little town, closest village was bout 200 miles away. We where in Afghanistan, we only had what we came with and the shit families sent us. Thank god for them.

But, at the moment I was sitting in a room full of drinkers. It was a dimly lit room, you could smell the smoke in the air, smell of body odor, a country song playing in the background. I was relaxed, The Three Wise Men, was the name of the bar. It was old, probably built in the late 60's or so. Inside was all wood. A butch of chairs and tables littered the place no real place to put them. The bar- it was brand new- was in the front of it all. Even after the shit day I had this place was comfort, it was home, always had been.

"Hey kid." a bottle was slid into my hand. Lifting my head up, I spied Tim Duval, owner of this bar. He was an old family friend, from back in the day. When the old man passed he took over for him. Even when Ma remarried, to a man that treated us better then the old man did, he was the one I turned to. He was a damn good man. Of course he had a wife and kids of his own but he still took the time to help me out.

Realizing I still hadn't acknowledged the old man. "Hey Tim-Tim." he hated when I called him that.

"Long day?" He through a towel over his shoulder, he leaned over the counter, put his head in his hand.

"How did you know?" I asked taking a drink out of the bottle.

"Oh I don't know that hole your trying to burn into to my counter." as if he would kill me if I did that. "Or that look on ya face that states, one more poor bastard grabs atcha, ya gonna kick their ass." sighing, I put my head in my hand. Just got back and the bastards are already starting. _Sometimes I hate being female_.

"Hey just remember its almost three. Daycare'll be out soon." Matthew, my son. He stays with Tim and his wife when I go overseas. That kid is a bottle a energy, he always manage to put a smile on my face. Gotta love the little bastard.

"Ya, Ya" I muttered with a small smile. Waving him off so he can take care of other people. He smiled at me and went back to work. Looking around I saw a lot of people all different. Some where rednecks, others rich bastards, most of the chicks looked like hoes. That's what I loved bout this bar it brings different people together, it ain't always pretty tho, a lot of fights.

"Hey pretty lady how bout you come with me." some poor bastard grabbed my arm. Looking at him I saw he was hardly standing on his feet. He smelt the B.O. and whiskey. He looked like one of those pretty boys. Blonde hair, bright green eyes, built like a line backer. He was pretty good looking but ain't my type.

"How bout ya get yer hands off me." I glared at him. I wasn't in the mood to deal with this bullshit.

"Now, now I just want to have a little fun." His gripped tightened.

"Go somewhere else and find it, cuz ya ain't getting it outta me." pulling my arm out of his grip and turning back to the bar. I felt him put a hand on my shoulder. I was bout to turn and punch him in the face when a southern voice stopped me.

"Hey asshole, getcha hand off'er." looking to the right it was a man bout 37 years old. Had a shaved hand, bright blue eyes, he was built to, not line backer built but he had some weight on him. He had a button up shirt with no sleeves and a pair of genes with holes in them, and a pair of work boots all and by the looks of them they were steel toed.

"How bout you mind your own business you redneck." oh, pretty boy is looking to get the hell beat out of him ain't he. The redneck didn't replay, he just punched him. Pretty boy fell right on his ass.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw pretty boy's friend heading over, checking the redneck's eye I nodded my head over to the guys. He just looked at them and shrugged. Getting off the bar stool, I gave them a quick glance. There were three of them looked as built as pretty boy.

One have black hair that went to his shoulders, with brown eyes, the next one had short brown hair, with blue eyes, the last one had blond hair, with bright green eyes by the looks of it he was pretty boy's brother.

The one with black hair had a pair of nice genes and a nice button up black shirt, the one with brown hair had on a blue button up shirt with blue genes. The blonde had a green button up shirt on with black dress pants on. They all had dress shoes on.

They surrounded him and started throwing punches. I looked around trying to find Tim and saw him trying to break through the crowd that formed. He meat me eyes and shook his head. Looking at him with a sorry and shrugged my shoulders. _I so getting my ass thrown in jail, shit. _I grabbed the black hair guy off of the redneck and punched him in the face. Next thing I knew I was on the ground and getting the hell beat out of my ribs. Kicking the guy off and getting back on top of him. I hit him a couple more time until he passed out.

I heard a gunshot right as I was going after the next guy. I notice the guy with brown hair was knocked out too. The redneck was out top of pretty boy's brother. We both stopped and looked at the door to see four cops standing there. I knew one of them I was Officer Shawn Chase, a friend of my older brother Matthew. He had on a police outfit with that stupid, black cowboy hat, and had cowboy boots on.

_Damn it just had to be him didn't it._ I was so fucked. He hated me cuz I ended beat the crap out of him and was the one that always arrested me.

"Oh so it's you again Blaze, Why can't you stay out of trouble?" he was smirking.

"Shut the hell up Shawn, ya can go to hell." glaring at him as I said it. The redneck was looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Well if it ain't Merle Dixon." Shawn was smirking, " Look at that I got both of you on the same day."

"The fuck ya talkin' bout ya damn pig." Merle snapped at her glaring. He took a step forward. They all pulled out their guns and pointed them at us. _Shit, really?_

"Now, now just make it easy for us and put your hands above your heads and get down on your knees." sighing, I did as told, no need to get unneeded marks. Looks like Merle was thinking the same thing as me. We both dropped on our knees and had our hands behind our heads.

We were put in handcuffs and picked up off the ground, they led us outside the bar. There were cars in the small parking lot. We got to the two police cars and got put in the back. We began to drive to the police station. Looking out the window all I saw were trees and green grass, the town was surrounded by forest.

Finally we got to the police station, it was a run down building, was built about a hundred years ago. It had a sign a the top above the door that said _East Point Police Department._ We were a town outside of Atlanta, Georgia. It was bout 2:30 p.m. when we got there. We should be able to get out in a couple hours. They led us in to the station. It had a front desk with a couple of benches on the sides of the desk. Had desks and chairs all over the place.

We got pushed on one of the benches. I looked at Merle out of the corner of my eye. His check started to turn black and blue, his nose and lip were bleeding, have a black eye forming. _Damn they fucked him up._

"The hell ya lookin' at girly?" He asked while he glared at me.

"They fucked ya up didn't they.." I smirked as he snarled at me. Shawn came back over to us and stood looking at us both.

"Your bail is $500 each." he looked over at me, "Let me guess you already have the money."

I smirked, "Ya and got enough for him too." I nodded at Merle. Merle sent me a confused look.

"Ok let me go get the paper work." Shawn walked away leaving me alone like Merle again.

"The fuck do ya think yer doin'?" glancing over at him and shrugged.

"Paying ya back for helpin' me back there." he didn't even look at me as he nodded.

Pretty soon we were able to get out.

"Hey how bout ya come back to my house for a beer and after I will take ya back to the bar to get yer car." I figured he wasn't all bad.

"Ya I guess, I could use a beer." he shrugged and started following me to my car. My car was a '69 Mustang, cherry red with black racing spripes down the hood, top, and truck. It was my other baby. I turned to Merle and stuck out my hand.

"Blaze Laczny, nice to meet ya." He shook my hand, "Merle Dixon."

_That was the first time I meat Merle Dixon. _


	2. Seeing Merle again

I woke up on top of a hardware store in Atlanta. Looking over the edge, I saw a butch of car scattered around. There were walkers here and there just roaming looking for there next meal. The roads had bodies and trash everywhere. You could smell the rotten, decaying bodies.

All I had with me was my bow and my arrows, a gun, and a hunting knife. I had a gun just incase I couldn't use my bow, it was a Desert Eagle. It saved my life more then once. The hunting knife was incase one of the bastards got to close. I had a small bag filled with clothes, water, food, and a first aid kit.

"HEY YA CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE YA BASTARDS." came a southern voice snapping me out of my daydream. Looking towards the voice I noticed it came from a few rooftops down. I couldn't make out what he looked like. There were more walkers in the streets attracted by the noise he was making.

_Might as well go save his dumbass. _Looking around the rood there was a latter on the right side of me. Making my way to the latter and looking down to making sure that there weren't any walkers down there.

It had a dumpster I could use as cover. The alley was a two way one. Openings on both sides, I started down the latter. The alley had blood and body parts everywhere. If I wasn't use to seeing stuff like that I would have been sick. I made my way down the right side and moved against the wall. With my back pressed up to the wall I looked around the corner with my bow and arrow raised. I didn't see any walkers. Making my way quickly and quietly to the building. I looked around trying to see a way up.

I found a latter on the side of the building. I had to use the dumpster if I wanted to get up there. Throwing my bow over my shoulders and jumping on the dumpster, I grabbed a hold of the latter and started pulling myself up. I could here the man groaning in pain. _What the hell is this guy doing._ I got to the top and hopped over the edge.

First thing I saw was a hacksaw with blood on it. Following the trail of blood and seeing the blood pool around a hand. The handcuffs that were hooked on a pipe had blood on them too. Sitting next to the hand was a man with a shaved head, button up shirt with no sleeves, pants with holes in them tucked in hunting boots.

He had bright blue eyes that were clouded by pain? Anger? I don't really know. He looked like a redneck. I took a look at his face closer I realized I meet this man before. He had a belt to cut off the blood flow to his arm. _Holy shit it can't be him can it._ I haven't seen the man since the last time I got shipped out.

"Merle?" I asked unsure if it was really him. His eyes snapped to mine and unclouded. When he got a good look at my face his eyes widened.

"Army Brat?" I nodded, he was suddenly glaring at me, "The hell ya doin' here you stupid ass?"

"Someone had to help your dumbass, whatcha do anyways to get handcuffed to a pipe on a roof?" I took off my shirt lucky I had a undershirt on. He didn't answer me just kept glaring. Wrapping the shirt around his arm, I looked for a way off the roof cuz I couldn't carry him down the latter.

Spotting a second door on the roof, I helped him up and throw his arm around my shoulders. He seemed out of it, like he wasn't all there. _Probably the blood loss getting to him._ When we got to the door I sat him on the ground behind me.

Pulling my bow off my back and notching an arrow, I whistled softly and waited. Hearing no banging or snarling I throw my bow back across my shoulder and put the arrow back in it's place. Helping Merle back up and pulling out my hunting knife I opened the door.

There were stairs, staring down them slowly so I didn't hurt him. We got to the button of the stairs. Looking down the hallway, we were at a two-way crossroad. Looking from the left to the right. The left had blood on the walls and bodies on the floor. The right was cleaner, it had blood on the green walls and on the hardwood floor. Taking the right one, looking for a room to go into to. The third door down was opened, I didn't see anything in their.

Walking in I saw a couch with a coffee table in front of it, there were two chairs by the wall. A TV set in the middle of the room. Looking to the right I seen a kitchen with a stove. I started dragging Merle to it. Setting him down on the floor, and turning on the stove. While waiting for it to get hot I looked him over again.

He was pale, like really pale, he was sweating, smelt like blood, dirt, and he had a natural forest smell about him that made me fell like I was home again. Sighing, I took off the shirt I wrapped around the stump. Taking my knife and putting it on the stove to get hot. Pulling out the first aid kit and opening it. It had saw bandages, gauze, tape, rubbing alcohol, some pain pills, and some string and a needle.

I pulled out the alcohol I looked up a Merle. "I'm gonna need to take the belt off and put it in yer mouth….Ok?" he nodded and I undid the belt and bent it in half. I shoved it in his mouth and he bit down on it.

I dumped the alcohol on the stump, I had to keep Merle from hitting me in the face. He hated when people caused him pain , always did. Glancing at him, he had his eyes closed pain on his face. I hated that I was the one causing the pain. I picked up the knife and looked at him. He looked back at me with his bright blue eyes and nodded at me. Setting his jaw, closing his eyes he waited. I put the red hot blade to his stomp.

His body went haywire, holding him down, "Hey yer gonna be ok, just breath, just breath." saying it softly. The smell was making me sick, it smelt horrible. I repeated the words "just breath" over and over again until I was done. Taking out the gauze and starting to wrap his arm. Looking him over I noticed that he was paler and sweating more then before.

He spat out the belt and looked down "You got any pain pills in that bag?" his voice was even shaking. Nodding I took the pills out of the kit and put two in my hand. I put them in his mouth and pulled out the water bottle and gave him some.

"So ya gonna tell me how ya ended up ther'." he shrugged at me and looked away. "Don't tell me ya were usin' again?" he still didn't look at me. I got my answer and sighed. "Damnit Merle…." leaning against the wall across from him, I crossed my legs.

"A cop handcuffed me ther' cuz I was fightin' with a black guy n' it got outta hand, and the black guy dropped the fuckin' key, n' left me ther'." he still wasn't looking at me while he talked. Nodding I signed.

"Are ya hungry?" he nodded. Pulling the only food I had out of the bag. It was only a couple bags of chips, but they would do. He took the plain ones, and I took the sour cream ones. We ate in complete silence until I got tried of it.

"Why didn't ya meet me at the bar like ya normally do when I got back?" he looked confused for a second and sighed.

"I got back into _them bad Blaze, really bad, couldn't even get outta bed, didn't wanna see ya like that." I shook my head and glared at him._

"_Ya fuckin' idiot, I wouldn't of cared and ya know that, woulda just took you back to my house like any other time." he looked surprised and speechless. "Wha' ya thought I woulda turned ya away Merle, like it or not yer family." he smirked at me and nodded._

"_Well if were family, ya call me an idiot again I will kick yer ass, understand?" I smirked at him and nodded. I through my arms around him and hugged him. He patted my back not really comfortable. Suddenly I felt a pain in the back of my head and heard three words before I slipped into the darkness,_

"_I'm sorry, girly." _


	3. Meeting Merle's brother

Waking up I felt like I was hung over. The back of my head hurt, what the hell was Merle thinking knocking me out. Looking around I saw more blood on the floor. _His arm must have started bleeding again._ sighing, I followed the blood, it led me to a broken widow. Why the hell would he break out of here and knock me out. Then the answer came to me, _Holy shit he gonna go and kill those guys that left him up there._

Seeing more blood going down the stairs I started to follow it. Grabbing my weapons and backpack, walking towards the window again, I noticed two walkers on the ground. Taking a closer look there were knife wounds in the middle of their foreheads. Their clothes were dirty and torn, each had man bite marks on them, there legs, arms, and side of there necks. _Poor bastards. _This proves that Merle was the toughest mother fucker I ever met.

Getting to the window and hopping out of it, I looked at the ground and saw the blood trail. Thank god for Merle helping out with my tracking skills. I might have been in the Army but my tracking skills were shit before I met him. After he helped me out I was one of the best trackers in the Army. They sent me and my squad out when they needed someone tracked down.

The stairs were narrow, and went on for four stories. I started walking down them following the trail. I had my bow raised and arrow notched. I made it to the bottom, and noticed a drop off. I would have to jump to get down the rest of the way. It was a five foot drop easily. Sighing and dropping down, I landed in a kneeling position, I stayed like that for a moment.

Scanning the alley, there were two more walkers there with knife wounds. There was blood surrounding them. One was missing a hand that was a few feet away form the bodies. The other had it's throat cut open. Merle without a doubt had some anger issues.

"Damn Merle, even with one hand, ya ain't a person I would fuck with." I started down that way. I picked up the trail again. He was headed outside the city from what I gathered. Keeping my guard up, I started jogging and glancing around. I noticed more walker bodies with knife wounds, he must of taken down five to tem walkers with only a knife. Some were a clean stab to the head others were missing hands or their stomachs were cut open so their insides were out in the open.

I heard them before I seen them, looking around there was a herd of them maybe 20 to 30 walkers heading my way. "SHIT!" taking off running, back to the alley I came from. I quickly jumped on top of the dumpster and grabbed the bottom of the stairs. Pulling myself up, I took a deep breath and started the journey back up the stairs. I got back to the broken window and the first thing I noticed was a crossbow in my face. _Aw, Shit._

Following the crossbow up to it's owner. He was glaring at me, he had dirty blond hair, light blue eyes, button down shirt with no sleeves, pants with blood and dirt on them and hunting boots. He had dirt all over his face, arms, and hands. He looked a little like Merle.

Throwing my hands up, "Get that thing outta my face." glaring at him, I looked passed him and saw three other guys. One looked like a cop with his uniform on, he had blue eyes and brown hair, had a gun strapped to his side. The next was a black guy, he had a white shirt and jeans on. The last one was tied to a chair and looked like he was their against his will.

"The hell are ya?" snapping my eyes back to crossbow, I raised an eyebrow.

"The fuck are ya?" glaring at him, "Names Blaze now get the fuckin' thing outta my face, 'fore I beat ya with it."

The cop moved towards us, "Daryl put it down." he was looking at 'Daryl' form the corner of his eye.

"How do we know that she ain't with him?" he asked nodding towards the dude tied to the chair.

"If I was I woulda killed ya'll by now, so don't make me repeat myself a third time." glaring at Daryl, he slowly lowered his crossbow and took a step back. Hopping into the window, I turned to the cop.

"How do ya guys get in here?" glancing around I noticed they broke down the door, I locked it last night when I brought Merle in.

"I'm Rick Grimes and we broke in we are looking for a guy named Merle, his blood trail led us here." he was looking straight at me, "Have you seen him?"

"Were you the one that handcuffed him to the roof?" he looked away from me almost like he was guilty.

"Ya, I am taking it you have seen him." It wasn't a question, just a statement.

"Ya I helped him, fixed him arm up, gave him food and water then he knocked my ass out and left, so I went to track him down, 'fore he did something stupid." shrugging and looking around they all looked at me surprised.

"Wha'." I snapped at the after a while of them staring at me.

Rick shrugged and asked, "You went to look for him even after he knocked you out," I nodded, "Why?"

"I knew the man 'fore all this shit started, wasn't gonna let him go and get himself killed." shrugging it off.

"How ya know ma brotha." looking at Daryl I smirked, "He ever mention a girl by the name Army Brat?"

His eyes went wide, "That's ya." I nodded and turned to the kid tied to the chair.

"Wha' did this kid do to ya guys?" It looked like the kid had burses all over his face and arms.

"His friends came and kidnapped one of ours, we went to get him back but they want the bag of guns, so we are going to go locked and loaded." It was the first time the black guy spoke to me. "Names T-Dog."

I nodded, "Ya guys need any help?" Rick shrugged and nodded his head.

"Come on lets go." Rick as leading the way. We walked down the stairs. The group were in front of me. Daryl kept kicking the kid to make him keep walking. We walked pass a road block that someone set up and got to the building. It was an old run down building, looked like a warehouse. It looked well protected. We walked it to the door guns raised. Daryl had a rifle, T-Dog and I both had shot guns, and Rick also have a rifle. We walked into the middle of the room and were surrounded on all sides. It looked like their were about 20 guys all around.

_Why the fuck did I agree to come with them, I'm a fuckin' idiot._ The guy Guillermo met us in the middle.

He looked pissed, "I see my guns, but they're not all in the bag."

"There not yours, I thought I mentioned that." Rick shot back.

"Let's just shoot theses fools right now, ese!" A guy that Rick told me was named Filipe said. "Alright, unload on their asses, ese." Daryl raised his gun to the kids, Miguel, head.

"I don't think you fully appreciate the gravity of the situation." Guillermo said.

"No, I'm pretty clear." Rick replied, lowering his gun for a moment. He pulled out a pocket knife and cut the binding at Miguel's wrists. He pushed him forwards. "You have your man. I want mine."

Guillermo stared angrily at Rick for a moment before stepping towards Rick. " I'mma chop up your boy." He said.

"I'm gonna feed him to my dogs. They're the evilest, nastiest man-eating bitches you ever saw. I picked them up from Satan at a yard sale."

He continuously stepped closer and closer to Rick.

"I told you how it had to be, are you woefully deaf?" He asked.

"No my hearing's fine….. You said come locked and loaded?" Rick cocked his gun and all of us did the same. "Ok then we're here." He put the barrel of his gun inches from Guillermo's face. Everyone pointed there guns at each other.

A voice cut through the crowd, "Felipe! Felipe!" Everyone still had their guns aimed, a frail elderly women come through.

"Abuela!" Filipe yelled. "Go back with the others now." But the woman continued to walk towards them.

"Get the old lady out of the line of fire" Daryl and I yelled. I wasn't about to shot an old lady.

"Abuela," Guillermo said. "Listen to your Mijo, okay? This is not the place for you right now."

"Mr. Gilbert is having trouble breathing!" The Abulea exclaimed. "He needs his asthma stuff. Carlito didn't find it! He needs his medicine."

Guillermo took a few deep breaths then turned from Rick. "Felipe, go take care of it, okay, and take your grandmother with you!" he instructed.

Felipe turned and spoke to his grandmother in Spanish and tried to lead her off. But she stopped and turned to the group. "Who are those people?" She started walking towards us. She stopped in front of me.

"You remained me of my granddaughter, such a sweet girl." she grabbed my face in her hands. I just stood there confused on what to do. I glanced around and everyone was looking at us confused expect Daryl he looked like he wanted to laugh. I glared at him, suddenly Abuela looked at Rick. She let go of my face.

"Don't you take him." She told Rick.

"Ma'am?" he looked confused, I think all of us were.

"Felipe's a good boy!" She cried. "He have his troubles but he pull himself together. We need him here."

"Ma'am." Rick said again he looked even me confused. "I'm not here to arrest your grandson."

"Then, what do you want him for?" She asked.

"He's." Rick searched for something to tell her. "Helping us find a missing person. A fella named Glenn."

"The Asian boy?" She asked. "He's with Mr. Gilbert. Come. Come I show you!" She headed off and

Rick followed.

Daryl, T-Dog and I fell in line, still nervously pointing their guns. I wasn't going to put my guard down, not yet al least.

"He needs his medicine." The woman muttered.

"Let 'em pass." Guillermo said quietly, he looked like he wasn't going to let us pass for a second.

The lady can and grabbed me by the hand. She started pulling me towards a back door. The bright light hit my eyes and blinded me. There were stairs that led to another building. We walked by them and got inside. We passed several doors in the hallway, each one had an elderly person being tended to in it. Some looked sick and others just looked like they lived here.

We entered what looked like a gym and auditorium. There was an elderly man in a wheel chair gasping for breath. Filipe tended to him like he did this for a while. There was a group of elderly men and women around him. The Asian boy, Glenn, was standing to the side. He looked worried, he was playing with a hat in his hands.

"What the hell is this?" Rick asked.

"An asthma attack." Glenn replied. "Couldn't get his breath all the sudden."

"I thought you were being eaten by dogs, man!" T-dog exclaimed.

Glenn turned, confused, to look at three Chihuahuas sitting in a doggie bed.


	4. Going back to camp

The last thing I expected when I found Merle was to run into his brother. Now here we are in a place that was full of elderly people. We were still looking at the three rats on the bed. I really hate small dogs, bunch of annoying little shits. All they do is bark, bark, and more barking. They are useless and a wasted of space but that's just how I feel about them.

"Could I have a word with you?" Rick asked Guillermo, pulling him to the side. "You are the dumbest son of bitch I have ever met." Rick sounded pissed but then again so was I. That stupid ass was going to let us come in and start a war. _Stupid sonvuabitch._

"That stupid sonvuabitch. What would have happened if we'd taken all of them out back there?" both T-Dog and Daryl snapped their heads to me.

T-Dog just shook his head and Daryl remained silent. Glenn looked at me confused, "Who are you?"

"Blaze Laczny, figure yer Glenn." he nodded.

"Hey." Rick called motioning for us to follow as Guillermo walked out of the room. We walked into a small room and Guillermo sat down on a table.

"What about the rest of your crew?" Rick asked.

"The Vatos trickle in to check on their parents, grandparents. They see how things are, and most decided to stay." Guillermo sighed. "It's a good thing too, we need the muscle. The people we've encountered since things fell about, the worst kind. Plunderers. The kind that take by force."

"That's _not_ who we are." Rick said.

"How was I to know?" Guillermo asked. "My people got attacked and you show up with Miguel hostage. Appearances."

"Guess the world changed." T-Dog said.

"No." Guillermo said. "It's the same as it ever was. The weak get taken. So we do what we can here. The Vatos work on those cars, talk about getting the old people out of the city. But most people can't even get to the bathroom by themselves, so that's just a dream. Still, it keeps the crew busy, and that's worth something. So we barred all the windows, wielded all the doors shut except for one entrance. The Vatos, they go out, scavenge what they can to keep us going. We watch the perimeter day and night and we wait. The people here, they all look to me now. I don't even know why."

"Because they can." Rick said quietly. He and Guillermo held eye contact for a few moments before Rick lifted his shotgun and handed it to Guillermo. He reached in the bag and placed a few more guns on the table. He handed him a bunch of guns, shotguns, handguns, a few rifles, and handed ammo for those guns.

Not long after that we were walking back to the van they had.

"Admit it." Glenn shot a look to Rick, "You only came back for the hat." Rick had a trooper hat on his head.

"Don't tell anybody." Rick said laughing.

"I can't believe ya gave away half out guns and ammo." Daryl said glaring at Rick. Rick didn't seem affected by Daryl's glare.

"Not nearly half." Rick replied, shrugging.

"For what?" Daryl hissed. "A bunch of old farts who are gonna die off momentarily anyhow? Seriously how long you think they got?"

"How long do any of us?" Rick snapped back at him glaring.

Everyone stopped suddenly, "Oh my god." Glenn said, looking at the space in front of my where the van was meant to be. The van was gone. The first thing that came to mine was _Holy shit Merle took the van._

"Where the hell's our van?" Daryl snapped looking around and glared at me like I had something to do with it.

"We left it right there. Who would take it?" Glenn asked, sounding a bit panicky.

"Merle." I spoke with a flat tone. The whole time I hoped he didn't go back to there camp.

"He's gonna be takin' some vengeance back to camp." Daryl pointed out. _You just had to say that didn't ya._ I glared at Daryl.

"We best get moving then." Rick said and we started running down the road towards the camp. I don't even know why I was following them either. There was something telling me that they needed my help. I guess it was something that Merle told me once, _"If ya got a feelin' 'bout anything ya follow it, no matter wha'."_. So I did what he said and followed it.

By the time we got near the camp it was dark. Screams broke throw the air, women, men, and children. More and more screams mixed with gun shots. _Please don't let that be Merle. _

"GO! GO!" Glenn yelled while running faster. We all started running after him. When we broke throw and made it to the camp site I immediately wished it was Merle. What it was so much worse. There were walkers, and bodies everywhere. Dead bodies littered the ground some were walkers, others were campers.

I pulled out my Desert Eagle and started to fire. I worked on auto pilot shooting walkers left and right. It like there were no end to them. I pressed the trigger again and got a hollow _click._ I pulled out my hunting knife and started stabbing them when they got to close. All the gunshots soon died down. There was blood, body parts, and dead bodies everywhere.

"Dad!" a little boy was running to Rick.

"Carl!" Rick was holding a sobbing Carl in his arms.

Everyone else was looking hysterical; Glenn was pacing back in forth breathing heavily and T-dog was repeating "Oh, man." Over and over. I tucked my Desert Eagle back in my pants and made my way up to the RV.

That's when I saw a blonde crouched over another blonde's bloodied body. It looked like the were the sister's Glenn was telling me about Andrea and Amy. I knew how she felt watching a brother or sister die. I had watched my own brother die.

We were in Afghanistan, his squad and my squad were sent out to do recon and got punned down by the enemy My brother, Dean, tried to play hero and ended up being shot. I was the medic but I couldn't save him. He got shot with a machine gun and ended up having 20 bullet holes in him. He died in my arms five minutes later. I was 22 years old at the time.

"Amy?" I snapped out of my day dream. "Amy! AMY! AMY!" Andrea began to shake Amy's dead body. I looked around. There was a group of people the RV. I seen a little girl, Sophia, with her mother Carol, Rick's wife Lori was hugging Carl, and saw Rick's partner Shane and a girl named Layna Carter. Glenn filled me in on who everyone was on the way to the van.

What I didn't expect to see was a little boy with dirty blonde hair, light blue eyes, with a button up short sleeve shirt and pants with dirt on them, he looked about six years old. Next to him was a man six foot two, had a buzz cut, with green eyes, had on a plain black shirt and pair of blue jeans on, he looked 24.

They have a two dogs next to them, one was a grey pit bull with blue eyes that came up and stopped right under my hip, he had white on his chest.

The other was a mix between a grey wolf and husky, he was mostly white with grey that started at his head and went down his back all the way to the tip of his tail, he had grey marks around his eyes. He came up to my hip.

They where standing by a 1969 mustang, cherry red with black racing strips down the hood, top, and trunk. I knew who they were but couldn't believe I found them after all this time.

"Matthew?" I called out to the kid. The kid and the guy next to him and the dogs snapped their heads up to look at me. Matt's eyes went wide, "Mommy?"


	5. I find my family

Do you know the feeling were it's only you and that other person? That's how I feel right now. All I could see was my little blue eyed boy. The little shit that made my life worth living. The one I always made sure to come home to. He was the one I thought about when I was surrounded by gunfire and bodies. He never judged me, and he never made me feel like anything was my fault.

"Mommy?" Matthew asked again looking at my with those light blue eyes, tears were falling down his face.

"Matthew.." I could feel tears starting to form in my eyes, he smiled and started running towards me. I feel to my knees.

"MOMMY!" throwing his arms around me, putting his face into my neck I could feel the tears running down his face.

"Ya came back like ya said ya would." His voice broke when he talked. I had my little boy in my arms again. He was safe, he was alive, and he was there.

"My baby boy." I could feel the tears running down my face, putting my face into his hair, I wrapped one arm around his back and the other on the back of his head. Holding him against me tighter. We stayed like that for a few minutes until the dogs came running at us and knocked us to the ground.

"Diablo… Chance get off ya fat asses." laughing as I pushed them off of me. The pit was Diablo he was Matt's dog and the husky/wolf was mine. Looking up I noticed the guy standing there looking shocked.

"Well are ya just gonna stand there and look or ya gonna come give me a hug little Justian." his real name was Justice Fierce and he was my cousin. We were the same age me being older by two months. We had the some of the same problems as kids so we got arrested a lot together. They knew if both of us were in the same area it wouldn't be good. Hell we were twins, we joined the Army together and he was my second in command.

He walked over to me and grabbed my shoulder pulling me into a bone crushing hug. His shoulders shook slightly from crying. Tears started falling again as I held onto him tighter. He was my best friend besides Merle.

"I can't believe your alive." his voice was shacking.

"Ya know nothing can kill me but me." I smirked up at him. I felt small standing by him I was only 5 foot 6.

"You almost killed yourself, what the fuck were you think you dumb bitch." He yelled at me. When he said that I felt bad I was just trying to protect them. I thought back to what he was talking about.

_We were surround by a group of men. They wanted to kill Justice, Matt, Diablo, and Chance and take me and have a 'good time' as they put it. We ran into a building to get away form them. They had about ten to twenty guys out there all armed and ready to kill. _

"_Justice I need you to take Matt and the dogs and go out while I take care of them." Justice shook his head at me._

"_No I ain't leaving you." this time I shook my head. Grabbing the bag with C4 in it, I started pushing him to the door._

"_Ya have to or else we all are gonna to die and I'll be damned if I let my family die." pushing him further, "So ya take Matt and the dogs and get the fuck outta here, I will be right behind ya, Ok?" He nodded not wanting to._

"_Ok, you better be following us, understand?" I nodded and he pulled me into a hug. He let me go and I turned to Matt. He already had tears running down his dirty face. I pulled him into a hug and held him tightly for a moment. _

"_Ya gotta be strong for me, OK?" I felt him shack his head, "Ya listen to yer Uncle and follow him, I will be right behind ya." his grip tightened and he let me go. I grabbed his shoulders and kissed his forehead. I put my forehead to his._

"_I love ya baby boy, don't forget that, I will always love you." I felt the tears trying to fall down my face but I held them back. I looked into my sons light blue eyes they held hope, fear, and so much love in them. "I will always come back too you."_

"_I love ya too Mama, with all my heart." He smiled a watery smile at me. I took off my dog tags and put them around his neck._

"_Now ya kept these until I come back and don't take them of f." He nodded, I put one more kiss to his forehead and stood up. _

" _Ok ya guys gotta go." they nodded and open the door and ran out. _

_Making my way to the front. I hit the door and yelled, "Ya want me, come and get me." I unlocked it and ran down a hallway, hearing the door open I got to work quickly. I opened the bag of C4 and started taping them together and adding wires to them that would blow with a press to the button of the remote. I taped the C4 to the wall of the hallway and repeated the process until I got to the last door of the hallway._

_I heard there footsteps and voices, "Where is that little bitch, can't wait to get my hands on her."_

_I scanned the room, looking for a way out. There were tables and chairs around the room. A vending machine was on one wall, there were bodies on the floor with bullet wounds to their heads. __**Looks like they took the easy way out.**__ Hearing them get closer, I knew I had to get out. Moving to the widow and opening it made a __**screech. Shit, shit, shit I gotta get outta here.**_

"_Hear that, it came from that room over there." a guys voice called out. Hopping on the window seal and put my legs out the window. _

_**BANG! **__they broke the door open. "There the little bitch is." They started moving towards me. _

_I smirked and held up the remote, "Ya shouldn't of fucked with me, ya bunch of bastards." I dropped out of the window and took off running. I got 50 feet away and hit the button on the remote._

_**BOOM!**__ Was all that you heard for miles._

"I have to say that wasn't one of my best plans." shrugging I looked at Justice again. He looked ready to kill me. He smirked and nodded, "Ya wasn't one of your best."

"AMY!" Andrea's voice cut through the air again. Everyone looked at her and I just noticed that they all were looking at my family before. Justice flinched and looked away from them. I knew that look it's the _it's all my fault _look and I hit him on the back of the head.

"Now ya listen hear Justice Lee Fierce, it ain't yer fault ya understand me." He glared at me and nodded. He turned a walked into his tent. Matt looked at me and hugged onto my leg. I put a hand on him head. I guess nobody is sleeping tonight.

When light finally came we started cleaning up camp. There were two piles; one for our people, one for walkers. Andrea was still sitting by Amy's body, she hasn't let anyone come near her. Everyone grouped around each other. Justice finally came out of his tent.

"Y'all can't be serious." Daryl started. "Let that girl hamstring us?" He had a pickaxe perched over his shoulder. "The dead girl's a time bomb."

"What do you suggest?" Rick asked glancing over at him.

"Take the shot." Daryl said as if it was obvious what to do. "Clean, in the brain from here. Hell I can hit a turkey between the eyes from this distance." I glared at him.

"No. For god's sakes, let her be." Lori snapped at him.

"It ain't yer place to decide Daryl." I snapped at him.

"Well I for one don't want to get bit because you wanted to keep her alive." I turned to the person who spoke and noticed it was Layna Carter. She was five foot six, had long curly brown hair and brown eyes. She looked like one of those cities girl that were rich and cared only about them. I could tell she was a bitch.

"How about you just shut the fuck up and walk away." I glared at her. She glared right back but did what I said. We all got back to work, we were working for awhile.

"WE DON'T BURN THEM!" Glenn yelled from by the fire where Daryl and Morales had the body of a man from camp.

"Ya reap what ya sow!" Daryl called to Glenn.

"You know what? Shut up, man." Morales snapped.

"Y'all left my brother for dead!" Daryl yelled. "Ya had this coming!" He pointed at the pile of dead people. He stalked off angrily towards the tents. I followed after him. I grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

He glared at me, "The fuck do ya want." I pushed him back and glared at him.

"The only reason I haven't knocked ya on yer ass is cuz of yer brother." his glare became more hateful. "Just cuz they did that to him doesn't mean ya can be an ass."

"Don't talk to me like ya know me ya stupid bit-." _**Smack!**_ his head turned to the side. My hand dropped back to my side.

"I do know ya Dixon, I know yer daddy used to beat ya, I know where yer scars are, I know wha' Merle did for ya, Merle told me everything." I spat at him, "So don't stand here and tell me they had this comin', they're losing their loved ones, just like ya lost Merle." I turned to walk away, "At lease they went back for him, but these people died and they ain't coming back." With that I walked away from him.

"A walker got him!" Jacquie screamed. "A walker got Jim!" I ran to where a terrified Jim was backing away, being circled by the others.

"I'm ok." He whispered.

"Show it to us." Daryl demanded. Jim's eyes widened and he bent over, picking up a shovel.

"Easy Jim." I warned stepping forward, he turned the shovel to me.

"Grab him." Daryl said.

"Jim, put it down." Shane instructed. Justice snuck up behind Jim and grabbed him under the arms, causing him to drop the shovel.

"I'm okay. I'm okay." Jim was whispering, though out of breath. Daryl dropped his pick axe and dashed up to Jim then lifted his shirt.

A fresh, red bite mark was on his stomach.


	6. To the CDC

**Sorry I didn't update for a few days... I was sick.**

**I would like to thank, Savannah's Angels, Brazen Hussy, FanFicGirl10, jalenreedmua, and MFogarty for the reviews.  
**

**Layna Carter is FanFicGirl10 so that's her character  
**

Everyone backed up a few steps away from Jim. Jim keep repeating "I'm Ok." over and over again. Daryl bent over and picked his pickaxe up off the ground, eyes trained on Jim.

I couldn't understand why step like this happens to good people.

"I say we put a pickaxe to his head." Daryl said to the group as we sat huddled around the fire pit. "And the dead girl's and be done with it."

"Is that what you'd want if it were you?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, and I'd thank you while you did it." Daryl replied without hesitation. I looked up at him from where I had Matt in my lap fixing his shirt. I agree with him but then again I don't. It wasn't our choice it was Jim's.

"I hate to say it, I never thought I would," Dale spoke up. "But maybe Daryl's right."

"Jim's not a monster, Dale, or some rabid dog." I said from my spot on the ground. Everyone's eyes snapped to me.

"I'm not suggesting-"

"He's a sick man." Rick interrupted. "We start down that road, where do we draw the line?"

"The line's pretty clear." Daryl said. "Zero tolerance for walkers, or them to be."

"What if we can get him help?" Rick suggested. "I heard the C.D.C was working on a cure."

"I heard that too." Shane said. "I heard a lot of things before the world went to hell."

"What if the C.D.C's still up and running?" Rick asked.

"Man, that is a stretch right there." Shane said.

"Why?" Rick questioned. "If there's any government left, any structure at all, they'd protect the C.D.C at all costs, wouldn't they? I think it's our best shot. Shelter, protection-"

"Okay, Rick, you want all those things, all right?" Shane interjected. "I do to, okay? Now if they exist, they're at the army base. Fort Benning." I walked away from them after that I didn't want to hear the rest of it. I don't care what they pick as long as I had my family. I could feel eyes follow me as I went.

"Someone needs to have the balls to take care of this damn problem!" I heard Daryl yell. Turning he had a pickaxe in his hand and was going after Jim. I ran at him and pushed him to the ground on his stomach and putting his arm behind his back. My knee was in his back as he tried to get up. Rick moved forward with a gun held up.

"We don't kill the living." Rick and I said at the same time. I might be a solider but I never killed in cold blood.

"That's funny coming from a guy with his gun pointed at my head and someone who is holding me down while he does it." I pushed his face harder into the ground and stood up. Daryl stood up and glared at me and stocked off. _Stupid asshole._ Glaring a his back, I went back to doing what I was doing. I walked pass Justice and Matt and waved my hand for them to follow. Diablo and Chance followed to not wanting to be by the bodies.

We went down by the water and sat there. Glancing over at Justice I noticed he was down. I haven't seen him that down since my brother died. Sighing I knocked my shoulder with his. He glance at me and looked back at the water. Matt sat between my legs and I started playing with his hair.

"You liked Amy didn't you." it wasn't a question I already knew the answer. He nodded still looking at the water.

"Ya Mama, her and Uncle Justice were real close." Matt turned his head to look up at me.

"Did he now." he nodded while I ran my figures through his hair. Diablo and Chance were still playing in the water.

"You know you can talk to me right, Justice?" looking at him again I could tell he was trying not to cry.

"I- um I really liked her and now she's gone Blaze." his voice breaking as he talked. I knew that he more then liked her, he loved her. I hated seeing my baby cousin in pain.

"You loved her didn't you." he just nodded and started crying. Throwing my arm around his shoulders I pulled him to me and held him tight. Matt joined our hug and held onto both of us. Justice had hid face in my left side of my neck and Matt on the right both were crying. We heard a gun go off and Justice started shacking harder. Andrea shot Amy.

I pulled him up and started walking with my arm around his shoulders and Matt on my hip. We got to the camp site. Andrea was putting Amy's body into the ground while everyone stood around. Justice's grip tightened around me. He bowed his head as she went into the ground. Matt's head was still in my neck. We stood back away from the group as the left one by one.

We stayed their a little longer, I could feel eyes on us. Glancing around I noticed it was Rick, Daryl, and Shane. Rick was guilty, Shane was staring at me with a look I didn't like and Daryl was glaring at me. I pulled Justice away so we could find out where we were going next.

"I've been thinking about Rick's plan." Shane started once Matt, Justice, and I got there.

"Now look," Shane said as Rick knelt down in front of us "there are no, there are no guarantees either way. I'll be the first to admit that. I've known this man a long time. I trust his instincts. I say the most important thing here is we need to stay together. So, for those of you that agree, we leave first thing in the morning. Okay?" He asked. Everyone nodded and then Shane walked away.

"Come on lets get you to bed." I said leading Justice away arm still wrapped around his shoulders and back to our tent. I waited until Matt and him were asleep before going back to the fire. I saw Rick, Shane, Daryl, Dale, and Layna sitting their. I sat on a log across from Rick.

"How is he?" Rick asked glancing towards the tent.

"As well as he can be." I shrugged and he nodded.

"So I heard that you were a Caption in the Army and was the leader of Justice's squad." Shane said, looking at me from across the fire. I nodded and shrugged.

"So you helped them bomb Atlanta?" he glared at me and I glared right back.

"Hell no I didn't I got out before all that shit went down." he looked like he didn't believe me.

"Oh, and why would you to that?" Layna had to open her mouth. I glared harder at her.

"You wanna know why, I'll tell you fucking why." I took a deep breath not wanting to relive what happened.

"I was in Atlanta with my squad, Justice, my other cousin Quinton, my best friend Jacob, and an outsider named Jack, we got sent in when they wanted their dirty work done." More memories started coming back, I just looked at the fire when I talked.

"We went to the hospital thinking we were gonna get people out of there but my C.O. had other ideas….. He ordered us to kill anyone in sight….. Almost all me squad disagreed but Jack and my C.O. shoot Jacob point blank in the head.." trying to hold back tears. "It was Justice, Quinton, and I against our brothers…. The people we fought along side for years, we were out numbered and out gunned, so we did the only thing to do at the time we ran….. Justice and I lost Quinton… We both took a bullet or two to some part of our bodies trying to get away." sighing and looking around they all looked shocked.

"We got fixed up and went to look for Quinton, we didn't find him but we took out as much as the

Army as we could…. I even blow up one of the safe houses they had with C4... Then we went and found Matt then some guys found us and I made then run, and I blew that building up, then I stayed in Atlanta.. Then Rick and them found me." they didn't say anything for a while. Rick was the first one to speak.

"What happened to the guy named Jack?" I knew he was going to ask that.

"I don't know but if I ever see him again I will kill him." I said shrugging. Rick and Dale stood and said they were going to bed. That left Daryl, Lanya, Shane, and myself. Shane had watch so he went a sat on top of the R.V. Lanya started glaring at me. I knew what her problem us, she wanted to be alone with Daryl but the look he gave me when I looked over at him. It said _don't leave me here with her_.

I noticed that she was always watching him when she thought he wasn't looking. Like Shane and Daryl do with me. I think Daryl just likes to glare at me or some shit. A voice interrupted my thoughts.

"How did ya met Merle?" Daryl was looking at me from his seat. Looking over at him I sighed,

"I met him 'bout three, three and a half, years ago, we were at the bar, The Wise Men, when this guy tried getting me to come with him….. So Merle wanted to play hero and he started a fight…. The guys three buddies tried to get into in too, so I knocked one and started on the other when Shawn Chase came in." Daryl looked surprised,

"So he took us downtown and gave us a bail, it was 500 each so I paid for us to get out and I invited him to my house and even since then when he needed money, bailed out, or just a place to come and crash at, he came to my house." sighing again.

"Up until two months before this shit started, he didn't meet up with me like he does every time I get back, I figured he was in jail or something…..so I tried to track him down, couldn't find him…. I didn't stopped until this shit started and I found him on the roof top without his hand." I finished.

Daryl looked shocked or angry, I don't know, but he nodded anyways and it fell silent again. Lanya went to bed but not before she glared at me again. That girl is going to be a problem I could tell. We stayed up until people started to wake up. Everyone started to pack up and put there stuff into their cars.

I was packing Matt's, Justice's, and my stuff into the Mustang. I could feel eyes on me as I worked. Glancing around it was Shane and Daryl again. I glared at them and got the rest of the stuff into the cars. We all got into our cars, I turned to Matt as he laid on his head on Diablo and his feet on Chance. I swear that dog of his is a big teddy bear.

"Alright buddy you go to sleep, ok, we will be there in no time." Matt nodded. Turning on the car I followed behind Daryl's truck and we were headed to the C.D.C.


	7. CDC

Sometimes I wonder what would happen if the world didn't go to shit. Would I ever see Merle again? Would I still be following the armies orders. I don't know, in some ways I am glad that the world ended. No more being away from my family, no more tours, and no more government. Right now we are on our way to the CDC, hopefully find a cure or something. I was still driving behind Daryl when the R.V. stopped up ahead. Justice and I glanced at each other and shrugged.

"We might as well find out what's goin' on." I nodded and followed Justice out of the car.

"I told you we'd never get far on that hose." Dale said as we approached. "I said I needed the one from the Cube van."

"Can you Jury-rig it?" Rick asked.

"That's all it's been so far." Dale replied "It's more duct tape than hose. And I'm out of duct tape."

"I see somethin' up ahead." Shane said. "A gas station if we're lucky."

"Y'all, Jim." Jacqui came running from the RV. "It's bad; I don't think he can take anymore."

"Hey Rick, you wanna hold down the fort?" Shane asked. "I'll drive ahead; see what I can bring back?"

"Yeah, I'll come along too, and I'll back you up." T-dog said.

"Y'all keep your eyes open now. We'll be right back." Shane said before he and T-dog climbed into Shane's jeep and headed off.

"I know we don't kill the living but ain't you worried bout him biting someone, Blaze?" Justice asked me. I nodded.

"Of course I am but it's not up to us." Justice nodded.

"You gotta promise me something Justice," He looked at me, "If I get bit, I want you to put me down, no one else only you." He looked shocked and nodded.

"You got to do the same for me then cuz." I hugged me and said, "You know I will." Not to long after our talk Shane and T-Dog returned. Rick came out of the RV after talking to Jim.

"Jim wants to be left behind." He said not meeting anyone's eyes.

"What?" I said, "That's insane."

"It's what he said he wants." Rick said looking at me. I nodded and looked away.

"And he's lucid?" Carol asked.

"He seems to be." Rick replied. "I would say yes."

"Back in the camp, when I said Daryl might be right and you shut me down, you misunderstood. I would never go along with callously killing a man. I was just gonna suggest that we ask Jim, what he wants. And I think we have an answer." Dale said.

"We just leave him here? We take off?" Shane asked. "Man, I'm not sure I could live with that."

"It's not your call." Lori said. "Either one of you."

Rick and Shane out Jim out of the RV and took him on top of a hill and sat him next to a tree. Everyone went and said their good byes. Justice and I were last, we both walked up to him and kneeled on either side of him. We said our family prayer.

"And Shepherds we shall be." I started.

"For thee, my Lord, for thee." Justice came next.

"Power hath descended forth from Thy hand." I did the next line.

"Our feet may swiftly carry out Thy commands." Justice.

"So we shall flow a river forth to Thee." Me.

"And teeming with souls shall it ever be." Justice.

"In Nomeni Patri Et Fili Spiritus Sancti." We both said the last the together.

Jim looked at us and grabbed our hands, " You guys have to take care of them, they won't make it without you." We both nodded and kissed him on his forehead. We got up and went back to the car.

By the time we got to the CDC it was dark. We all got out of the cars. I picked up my bow and arrows, Justice got his sniper rifle. I turned to Matt, "Stay close to me ok?" he nodded. The smell of rotten flesh meant my nose and I had to breath through my mouth.

We quickly worked our way up towards a big metal door in the front of the building. Rick rattled it but nothing happened. Shane pounded on the door.

"There's nobody here." T-dog said.

"Then why are these shutters down?" Rick asked.

"Walkers!" Daryl yelled. I turned to see some walkers headed our way. Daryl stepped forward and aimed his crossbow. He fired and took the walker out then turned on Rick. I started shooting walkers. "You led us into a graveyard!"

"He made a call." Shane said.

"It was the wrong damn call!" Daryl yelled.

"Just shut up, you hear me? Shut up. SHUT UP!" Shane barked, pushing Daryl back. "Rick this is a dead end."

"Where are we gonna go?" Sparky asked.

"Do you hear me? No blame."

"She's right. We can't be here, this close to the city after dark." Lori said.

"Fort Benning, Rick, it's still an option." Shane said.

"On what?" Andrea asked. "No food, no fuel. That's a hundred miles."

"A hundred and twenty-five." Glenn corrected. "I checked the map."

"Forget Fort Benning we need answers tonight, now." Lori pressed.

Matt grabbed my pant leg, Diablo and Chance were in front of us, Justice was on my right side, and Daryl was on my left. We kept taking down walkers.

"We'll think of something!" Rick answered.

"Let's get out of here." Shane urged everyone back.

"The camera, it moved!" Rick exclaimed.

"You imagined it." Dale said.

"It moved." Rick insisted.

Shane tried to convince him to go, but Rick started banging on the door. "Rick, there's nobody here!" Lori shrieked.

"Come on Rick we gotta go, now." I yelled at Rick but he kept banging on the door.

"I know you're in there. I know you can hear me!" Rick yelled. "Please, we're desperate. Please help us; we have women, children, no food, and hardly any gas left."

"There's nobody here!" Lori cried, trying to push Rick back.

"We have nowhere else to go!" He pleaded. "If you don't let us in your killing us!"

I focused my bow on a walker that was started to get close. I aimed and released, taking it down. Shane grabbed Rick and started to pull him back. "Please!" Rick yelled.

Another walker neared them. The frenzy around me made it hard to focus, but I finally got it lined up, just as I went to fire though, someone bumped into me.

"Watch it!" I snapped as the arrow flew right past the walker.

"You're killing us, you're killing us." Rick contained to yell. Suddenly the metal door opened and I bright light fill the area. We all looked and started running towards it.

"Daryl, and Blaze you guys cover the back." Shane told us. We were saved that's how I looked at it.

"Hello?" Rick called. "Hello?"

"Close those doors. Watch for Walkers." Someone was saying. We all stood in silence, looking around the large, and empty, entrance to the CDC.

"Hello?" Rick called again. From a head a gun cocked. Everyone turned and aimed their weapons in that direction. Standing there was a man with sandy blonde hair and a gun, pointing at the group.

"Anybody infected?" He yelled.

"One of our group was." Rick said. "He didn't make it."

"Why are you here? What do you want?" The man asked.

"A chance." Rick replied.

"That's asking an awful lot these days." The man said.

"I know." Rick told him. The place fell silent again as the man looked over our group, and we all stared back at him.

"You all submit to a blood test." He said. "That's the price of admission."

"We can to that." Rick said.

"You got stuff to bring in, you do it now. Once this door closes it stays closed." Daryl, Rick, Glenn, Justice, and Shane all ran out to grab our bags and I stood near the door, bow ready. Once they brought everything in T-dog and Dale pulled the glass doors shut.

The man who had let us in leaned up against the wall near a small grey box. "Vi," He said. "Seal the main entrance. Kill the power up here." Suddenly the metal shutters came down again and hit the ground with a clang.

Rick held out his hand to the man. "Rick Grimes." He introduced himself.

"Dr. Edwin Jenner." The man replied. He led them to a large elevator that we all crowded into.

We were safe for now.

* * *

**If you are a Boondock Saints fan that's were I got the prayer from..**


	8. Dinner at the CDC

Do you ever have that feeling were you're safe but it still feels wrong? Well that's what I'm feeling now. Here we all are in an elevator heading to god knows were. I was between Daryl and Justice, I had Matt in front of me. Diablo and Chance were on either side of Matt. I could feel the heat of Daryl's arm

"Doctors always go around packing heat like that?" Daryl broke the silence, referring to the large military gun in Dr. Jenner's hands.

"There were plenty left lying around. I familiarized myself." Dr. Jenner replied.

"But you look harmless enough. Except you." He nodded towards Carl. "I'll have to keep my eye on you." He chuckled to himself as the elevator clanged to a stop. He led us out to a long white hallway lined with doors.

"Are we underground?" Carol asked.

"Are you claustrophobic?" Dr. Jenner asked.

"A little." Carol replied.

"Try not to think about it" He told her, "Vi, bring up the lights in the big room." he lead us out of the hallway. Lights blared to reveal a large room with a circular platform filled with computers, "Welcome to zone five." Jenner said while he walked down the ramp.

"Where is everybody?" Justice asked looking around, "The other doctors and staff."

"I'm it." Jenner said, "It's just me."

"What about the other person you were speaking with?" Layna asked, "Vi?" I rolled my eyes and looked at Justice, he nodded. _It's a fucking computer, there ain't no one left._

"I'm all that's left." Jenner said in a quite voice, "I'm sorry." he looked around our group before turning and telling us to follow, "This way."

We were led to the room where we were going to get our blood drawn. Diablo, Chance, Justice, Matt, Daryl, and I were in the back against the wall. Justice was on my right, Daryl was on my left, and Matt was leaning on my legs in front of me. Diablo and Chance were in front of us. Justice wouldn't quit fidgeting a lot, moving foot to foot, and taking shaky breaths. I noticed Daryl was too. I knew Justice didn't like needles.

"Still don't like needles, huh." I asked while elbowing Justice in the side.

"Shut up not all of us have no fear of anything." He said while glaring at me, "Though with what you been through you should be, but no." It was my turn to glare at him their was one secret that I didn't want the group to know about. I could feel Daryl's eyes on me.

"Shut up, It ain't that bad, you can get a tat but you can't get your blood drawn." He shook his head and looked down.

"No because that needle wasn't going into my fucking arm." I sighed and shook my head at him. Looking down at Matt. He looked scared and was pale.

I knelt down and put my arms around his shoulder and rested my chin on top of his head, "You ok buddy."

He shook his head and turned to face me, "Do I have to do it mama?" He grabbed a fist full of my shirt and the other hand went to my knee. Daryl and Justice looked down at us.

"I'm sorry baby but you have to, do you want me to go first?" He started crying and nodded. I kiss his forehead and keep my lips there as I talked, "Ok I'll go first then I'll hold your hand." He nodded.

"Next." Jenner called looking back at the six of us. I picked up Matt and walked over to him as Diablo and Chance followed. Daryl and Justice not to far behind us.

"You don't mind if I take a blood sample from those two do you?" he asked while looking at Diablo and Chance. I shook my head.

"ok who's first?" I put my arm out while hold Matt close to me as he watched my face. I looked right back at Matt. I felt the needle go in and didn't even flinch. Once he was done he wrapped it up and looked at Matt and I. We were having a silent conversation and Matt nodded his head and buried his head into my neck and held out his right arm. I put my left arm around him and held his right one out.

When the needle went in Matt bit the side on my neck to keep from crying. I bit my lip to keep from coursing. He bit down harder when Jenner moved the needle. I glared at the Doctor as I felt the blood coming from the bite mark. He finally pulled the needle out and wrapped his arm.

"Why did you let him bite you?" Jenner asked as he got ready to take the dog's blood.

I shrugged, "He always done that since he was a baby, it helps him focus on something other then his pain, he bites the same place every time, so it's always bruised their." I could feel everyone's eyes on us. He nodded and turned to Diablo.

"Diablo, nach oben" Matt called to him. Diablo put his paws on my lap and I nodded to Jenner and he took his blood.

"Diablo, nach unten." Matt said again and he got down.

"Chance, suas" I called to Chance and he put his paws in my lap. Jenner took his blood.

"Chance, sios" Chance got down after he licked my face.

"What languages were those?" I could feel everyone's eyes on me and Matt. Then they looked at me and Justice probably wondering about our family prayer.

"German, Irish, and the prayer was Latin." Jenner nodded as I got up for Justice. I stood behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. The needle went in and he didn't even flinch. I felt it though. It's a thing I could do it ties into my secret. I could take people's pain away for a short time. Justice and Matt could do it to, it runs in the family. Daryl was next, then Andrea.

When she stood, she almost feel over.

"Is she alright?" Jenner asked.

"She hasn't eaten in days." Jacquie said, "None of us has."

"Well I can help with that, if you would follow me." he lead us to a kitchen with loads of food, drinks, and alcohol.

"You know in Italy, children have a glass of wine with dinner. And France." Dale said to Lori trying to talk her into giving Carl a drink. I was drinking coke and rum. I already let Matt try it and he spit it back out onto me. So I gave him the rest of the coke. We all watched as Carl took a drink of wine.

He slammed the cup down, "Ewwwwww!" Everyone laughed and Shane said, "Just stick to soda there, bud."

"Not you Glenn." Daryl called from across the room.

Glenn looked up from the bottle he was holding, "What?" he said laughing.

"Keep drinkin', little man. I wanna see how red your face can get." Everyone started laughing again.

Rick stood up, "It seems that we haven't thanked our host properly."

T-Dog called out, "He's more then our host."

"Here here." People called out.

"Booyah!" Daryl and I called out at the same time. We glanced at each other and nodded.

"Booyah!" Others echoed.

"So when are you gonna tell us what the hell happened here, Doc?" Shane started. "All the, uh, other doctors that were supposed to figuring out what happened, where are they?"

"We're celebrating, Shane." Rick said. "Don't need to do this now."

"Whoa, wait a second. This is why we're here, right? This was your move, supposed to find all the answers. Instead we, uh, we found him." Shane scoffed and pointed at Dr. Jenner. "Found one man, why?"

"Well, when things got bad, a lot of people just left, went off to be with their families." Jenner explained. "And, when things got worse, when the military cordon got overrun, the rest bolted."

"Every last one?" Shane asked.

"No, many couldn't face walking out the door. They," He paused, "opted out. There was a rash of suicides. That was a bad time."

"You didn't leave." Andrea pointed out. "Why?"

"I just kept working, hoping to do some good." Jenner replied.

"Dude, you are such a buzz kill, man." Glenn said to Shane. I nodded agreeing with Glenn. Suddenly Matt ran into the room with a guitar. _Dear lord please don't bring it to me, please._

Matt ran straight to me, "Mama can ya play please?" he gave me the puppy eyes. _God damn him and those eyes._

"Come on Blaze, I haven't heard you play in a while." Justice looked at me with a sad look. I haven't play since my brother and best friend died. I sighed and nodded. Taking away the guitar I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I strummed and got used to having on in my hands again.

Looking at Matt, "Aye, ok ya got a song for me Mattie." He nodded and whispered it into me ear, "You hate me don'tcha." He laughed and shook his head as he sat by my feet.

I started strumming, "Alright here we go."

"There's a want and there's a need

There's a history between Girls like her and guys like me

Cowboys and angels I've got boots and she's got wings

I'm hell on wheels and she's heavenly

I'd die for her and she lives for me

Cowboys and angels" I closed my eyes trying to block out the memories of my brother's wedding. His wife and him made me and Justice sing this song for them, then he died on our next tour and I quit singing.

Justice started to sing with me."We ride side by side

A cloud of dust, a ray of light My touch is her temptation

Her kiss is my salvation

She's sweet, I'm wild, we're dangerous

Cowboys and angels

I'm not sure why her path crossed mine

Accident or grand design

Maybe God just kinda likes Cowboys and angels ." the song ended and everyone started to clap. I smiled and looked at Matt, "You got another one huh?" He nodded and whispered the song again. I laughed and nodded, "You just love that song huh." He laughed and sat back down.

"Ok lets get started then." I downed a shot that Justice put in front of me.

"Oh uh-huh

If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea

I'll sail the world to find you

If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see

I'll be the light to guide you

Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need

_[Chorus:]_You can count on me like 1, 2, 3I'll be there

And I know when I need it

I can count on you like 4, 3, 2You'll be there'

Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah

_[Verse 2:]_If you're tossin' and you're turnin'

And you just can't fall asleep

I'll sing a song beside you

And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me

Every day I will remind you

Oooh

Find out what we're made of When we are called to help our friends in need

_[Chorus:]_You can count on me like 1, 2, 3I

'll be thereAnd I know when I need it

I can count on you like 4, 3, 2You'll be there'

Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah

You'll always have my shoulder when you cry

I'll never let go, never say goodbye

You know...

_[Chorus:]_You can count on me like 1, 2, 3

I'll be thereAnd I know when I need it

I can count on you like 4, 3, 2You'll be there'

Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Ooooooh, oooohhh

You can count on me 'cause I can count on you" Everyone clapped again. I put the guitar down and went to finish my dinner.

Who knew it would take the end of the world to get my to sing and play again?

* * *

**Translation:**

**nach oben means up in German  
**

**nach unten means down in German  
**

**suas means up in Irish  
**

**sios means down in Irish  
**

**Ok so Blaze and her family know a lot of different laugages. They know German, Irish, Latin, Spanish, and Russian. And Blaze had a secret that Justice, Matt, and Merle knows. It's not going to come out until later but I will drop hints here and there.  
**

**Thank you guys for reading hope you guys like it. I will probably update every weekend until my winter break from school then I will try to update a chapter a day. thank you guys  
**

**- Dallas  
**


	9. The aftermath

After my song everyone was in a happier mood. We all sat laughing and joking around. After we finished eating Jenner led us down a hall with a bunch of rooms.

"Most of the facility is powered down." He said. "Including housing, so you'll have to make do here. The couches are comfortable, but there are cots in storage if you like." He pointed on towards the end of the corridor. "There's a rec room down the hall that you kids might enjoy. Just, don't plug in the videogames, okay?" he turned and bent over in front of the nodding Carl and Sophia. "Or anything that draws power the same applies. If you shower go easy on the hot water." Glenn turned and smiled widely.

"Hot water?" He asked.

"That's what the man said" T-dog said smiling. I looked at Justice and grinned. I led Matt to a room and got him in the shower. I helped him wash his body and hair trying not to look at the scars that his father put on him. Matt noticed me staring and smiled sadly at me.

He put his hands on either side of my face, "It wasn't your fault mom, you were on tour and didn't know."

"I know but I wish I could of stopped it, I'm sorry Mattie really I am." I kissed his forehead, "OK now get out of here so I can take a shower and go find Justice." he nodded and ran out.

I jumped in the shower and sighed as the hot water ran down my body. I started thinking about Matt's dad. He wasn't a good man. The only reason I stayed with him was because of Matt. He used to beat me like my step-dad did. I got scars all over my body cause of it. I got out of the shower and got dressed. I went back to the kitchen.

Daryl, Glenn, and Justice were there. I didn't see Matt.

"Where's Matt at." Justice snapped his head up and looked at me.

"You need to start making noise and he's with Lori and Carol." I nodded and took a seat next to him.

"If you listen you would hear me coming." I said grabbing a bottle of rum off the table. Justice just glared at me. Looking over at Glenn and Daryl, they were just sitting there drinking. I smirked as I looked back at Justice. His eyes narrowed, then widened. He shook his head knowing what I was going to do.

"Hey Daryl, Glenn you guys wanna play a drinking game." They both looked at me.

"What game." Glenn asked looking scared.

I smirked, "It's easy, my quad and I used to play it all the time." They nodded, "Ok here's what you do, you say one thing you have never done and the others drink if they done it, sound easy enough." They nodded again, "Ok then lets get started."

Justice went first, "I have never got so drunk that I passed out." Daryl and I drank to that.

Glenn was next, "I never stole a car." Justice, Daryl and I drank to that. All three of them looked at me shocked, "What it was that or get shot, damn."

Daryl went after Glenn, "I never went skydiving." Justice and I drank to that. Glenn looking surprised, "We were in the Army kid you had to jump out of planes and shit." Justice spoke up. Glenn nodded and the all looked at me.

"What, I am thinking." Justice laughed, "Shut up, ok I never had a job." Daryl and Glenn looked confused, "Army wasn't my job, it was my life." they nodded and all three of them drank to that. We played the game for a while until Glenn and Justice got so drunk they couldn't play anymore. Daryl and I had to carry them back to their room. We went back to the kitchen and saw Layna was there. _Damnit I didn't want to deal with her tonight._ I went to the corner of the room but she followed me.

"Why did you hit Matt" I froze and looked at her, "I didn't hit him what the fuck are you talking about?" I was getting pissed who does this bitch think she is, thinking I would hit my kid.

"Well he has a red mark on his face the last time I saw him." she looked like she didn't believe me, "Who was he with?" I glared at her, "Shane." I turned and went back to the rooms pissed off, I could tell both her and Daryl were following me. I got to my room and saw Matt sitting there crying. He looked up when we walked in. I saw the big black and blue mark on his face.

"Matthew who hit you." I started to shake, "Shane" He looked scared and all I saw was red. I stomped out of the room and didn't even hear Daryl telling Layna to stay there with Matt. I got to Shane's room and walked right in. Shane was sitting on the couch drinking and looked up when I walked in.

I walked right up to him and punched him in the face. He fell onto the floor.

Getting on top of him I kept punching him while yelling at him, "You son of a bitch, what gives you the right to hit my kid, huh?" I paused while punching him, "If he didn't stick his nose in where it doesn't belong." I started punching he harder until Daryl pulled me off and into a different room.

"Let me go, let me go, I'm gonna kill that sonovabitch" he throw me on the couch and kept blocking me so I couldn't get out.

"Move the fuck out of my way Daryl."

"Not until ya clam down, ya can't kill him."

"Why the fuck not?" I tired to push pass him, he just pushed me back onto the couch.

"Cuz Rick will be pissed." I shrugged, "And he might kill ya, yer kid is fine, so stop." I sighed and nodded my head. He passed me a bottle. We sat there for a while just drinking.

Next thing I knew we were kissing on the couch. He moved so he was on top of me. The kiss got more heated and our shirts went flying off along with my bra. Running my fingers up his chest while he ran his up and down my sides. He started kissing down my neck, biting, sucking, and licking until he got to my pulse point. I moaned and ran my fingers through his hair.

I ran my hands down to his pants and tugged his belt. I unbuttoned it and unbuttoned his jeans. He did the same to mine. I kissed his neck while running my hands down his chest. He moaned and took off his jeans as I did the same to mine and took off our underwear. He got back on top of me.

I could feel how hard he was against my leg. He mashed his lips to mine and shoved his tongue into my mouth. I moaned into the kiss. He kissed me down to my chest and started sucking on my nipple while playing with the other one. Moaning I tugged on his hair just wanting him inside of me. I think he got it cuz next thing I knew he slammed into me. Arching my back, I gripped his shoulders and dug my nails into his back. He was moaning in my ear.

"Daryl, faster, harder." he did as I told him, "Shit Blaze" I could tell he was close, so was I. I could feel I was almost there. "Daryl." running my nails down his back, he went faster and harder until we both came. He fell on top of me, both of us breathing hard. I ran my finger through his hair.

He rolled over and put a blanket on top of us. I put my back to his chest, he put an arm around me and we both went to sleep.

The next morning I woke up feeling someone kiss my forehead before a door opened and closed. My head was pounding. I got up and put my clothes on. Going back to my room I changed and started head to the kitchen. When I got there, everyone one was there. Locking eyes with Daryl he nodded to me, as I got a plate from T-dog, I nodded back.

Matt and Justice were sitting by Carol and Sophia. Jenner walked in and went to the coffee maker.

I looked at Shane's face and smirked behind my coffee mug. I got that bastard good, he had a black eye, his lip was bushed open and his check was bruised too.

"Morning."

"Morning Doc." Someone called.

"Doctor, I don't mean to slam you with questions first thing-"

"But you will anyways." Jenner said lightheartedly as he poured himself some coffee.

"We didn't come here for the eggs." Layna said.

We followed him to the computer room. "Play back TS-19."Jenner started, "Playing back TS-19." Vi voice filled the air. Sitting down I pulled Matt into my lap. The dogs were on either side of us, Justice was standing off to the side.

"Few people ever go to see this." Jenner informed us. "Very few."

On a large screen at the front of the room images were being projected. "Is that a brain?" Carl asked.

"An extraordinary one." Jenner replied. "Not that it matters in the end. Take us in for E.I.V."

"Enhanced Internal View." Vi said as the image changed on the screen, now showing a profiled close up of the brain. Hundreds of blue web like structures were visible and bright lights pulsed through them all.

"What're those light?" Layna asked.

"It's a person's life." Jenner explained. "Experiences, memories, it's everything. Somewhere, in all that organic wiring, all those ripples of light, is you." Jenner turned, a fascinated smile on his face. "The thing that makes you, unique. And human."

"You don't make sense ever?" Daryl asked.

"Those are synapses." I said, pointing at the screen. "Electric impulses in the brain that carry all the messages. They determine everything a person says does or thinks from the moment of birth to the moment of death." Everyone looked at me shocked, "What I had to learn it." Jenner nodded.

"Death?" Rick asked. "That's what this is, a vigil?"

"yes." Jenner murmured. "Or rather the playback of the vigil."

I was looking at the screen and wasn't paying attention to them. I watched as the lights faded and the brain stem came back. A bullet went through the brain and Matt jumped. I put my arms around him.

"God what was that?" Lori asked.

"He shot his patient in the head." I said looking at Jenner, "Didn't you?"

"Vi, power down the main screen and the work stations." Jenner instructed as he turned away.

"Powering down main screen and work stations." Vi said.

"You have no idea what it is, do you?" Andrea asked.

"It could be microbial, viral, parasitic, and fungal."

"Or the wrath of God." Jacquie added.

"There is that." Jenner agreed.

"Somebody must know something." Andrea insisted. "Somebody, somewhere."

"There are others right?" Carol asked. "Other facilities?"

"There may be some." Jenner replied. "People like me."

"But you don't know? How can you not know?" Rick questioned.

"Everything went down." Jenner told him. "Communications, directives, all of it. I've been in the dark for almost a month."

"So it's not just here?" Andrea asked. "There's nothing left anywhere? Nothing? That's what you're really saying, right?" Everyone stared at Jenner for a moment.

"Jesus." Jacquie breathed.

"Man, I'm gonna get shitfaced drunk again." Daryl said, rubbing his face with his hands. I nodded agreeing with him.

"Dr. Jenner, I know this has been taxing for you and I hate to ask one more question, but, that clock," Dale pointed to a large digital clock on the wall, "It's counting down. What happens at zero?"

"The basement generators. They run out of fuel." Jenner said quickly.

"And then?" Rick asked, but Jenner just walked away, refusing to answer. "Vi," Rick called, "What happens when the power runs out?"

"When the power runs out, facility-wide decontamination will occur." Vi answered. Shit that wasn't good. Rick, Shane, Glenn, and T-dog went to the basement.

I went back to my room with Matt and started packing our bags and grabbed my bow right as the air went out. Taking the bags, we went out into the hall way.

"Hey, what's goin' on, why is everything turned off?" Daryl asked leaning out of his room, a bottle of liquor in hand. Jenner swiped it from him as he passed.

"Energy use is being prioritized." Jenner explained as he continued walking. Everyone began to follow him, but something about him seemed off.

"Air isn't a priority? And light?" Dale asked.

"It's not up to me." Jenner said. "Zone five is shutting itself down."

"Hey! Hey, what the hell does that mean?" Daryl called after him. Jenner just continued to walk purposefully. "Hey, man, I'm talkin' to you." Daryl said, running up beside Jenner. "What do you mean it's shuttin' itself down? How can a building do anything?"

"You'd be surprised." Jenner simply stated.

"Rick!" Lori exclaimed as Rick, Glenn, T-dog, and Shane all came running into the main room.

"Jenner, what's happening?" Rick asked.

"The system is dropping all the nonessential uses of power. It's designed to keep the power running to the last possible second. That started as we approached the half hour mark. Right on schedule." He pointed at the clock which now read 00:31:28.

Jenner paused before heading up the stairs to the computers. Everyone looked at him expectantly. He handed the liquor back to Daryl, who snatched it back ungraciously. "It was the French." Jenner said before climbing the stairs.

"What?" Andrea asked.

"They were the last ones to hold out as far as I know." Jenner replied. "While our people were bolting out the doors and committing suicide in the hallways, they stayed in the labs till the end. They thought they were close to a solution."

"What happened?" Layna asked.

"The same thing that's happening here." Jenner said. "No power grid. Ran out of juice. The world runs on fossil fuel. I mean, how stupid is that?"

"Let me tell you something-"Shane jumped up the steps.

"To hell with it, Shane. I don't even care. Lori grab our things. Everybody get your stuff. We're getting out NOW!" Rick barked.

Everyone turned and started to run to there room but a loud alarm began to blare. On the main screen a time popped up.

"Thirty minutes to decontamination." Vi's voice said.

"Doc, what's goin' on here?" Daryl yelled.

"Everybody, ya'll heard Rick. Get your stuff and let's go! Go now! Go!" Rick yelled. Then from the door we had first entered a large metal covering ascended.

"Did you just lock us in?" Glenn asked. "He just locked us in!" Glenn shouted. Daryl came up the steps and charged at Jenner.

"You son of a bitch." Daryl yelled. "You locked us in here!"

"Shane!" Rick yelled. I pulled him away from Jenner with the help of T-dog. I kept pushing him until we were away from them.

"Hey, Jenner, open that door now." Rick ordered.

"There's not point. Everything topside is locked down." Jenner said.

"The emergency exits are sealed."

"Well, open the damn things." Rick said.

"That's not something I control. The computers do. I told you, once that front door closed, it wouldn't open again. You heard me say that."

"It's better this way." Jenner said.

"What is?" Rick asked. "What happens in twenty eight minutes?" Dr. Jenner just turned and started typing on his keyboard. "What happens in twenty eight minutes?" He demanded, kicking Jenner's chair.

"C'mon!" Daryl yelled.

Jenner stood up and looked angrily at Rick. "You know what his place is!?" He shouted. "We protected the public from VERY. NASTY. STUFF!" He yelled, bringing his face close to Shane's. "WEAPONIZED SMALL POX! EBOLA STRAINS THAT COULD WIPE OUT HALF THE COUNTRY! STUFF YOU DON'T WANT GETTING OUT! EVER!" He stared at everyone before sitting back down at his computer. When he spoke he sounded much calmer. "In the event of a catastrophic power failure-in a terrorist attack, for example- H.I.T.s are deployed to prevent any organisms from getting out."

"H.I.T.s?" Rick asked.

"I sets the air on fire." Everyone looked at me and Jenner nodded.

_Fuck we gonna get out of here. _

* * *

**Hey guys so I was thinking about making a story with a guy main charater and matching him up with Daryl. Tell me what you guys think.**_  
_


	10. Getting out of the CDC

Have you ever been stuck in a building with a crazy person trying to kill you all. No? I wouldn't try it. Its scary as shit. After Jenner told us the air will catch on fire people started crying. I grabbed Matt and put him on my lap.

"no pain" Jenner started, "An end to sorrow, grief, everything."

Daryl threw his liquor bottle at the door, it smashed everywhere and he turned to Jenner, "Open the damn door!"

"

Out of my way" Shane called running to the door with an axe.

"Daryl" T-dog tossed Daryl an axe and they began hitting the door. Justice came over to me with the dogs. I didn't know how we where getting out of this one. He put an arm around my shoulders and patted Matt on the head.

"You should've left well enough alone, it would've been so much easier" Jenner stated.

"Easier for who?" Lori asked.

"All of you, you know what's out there." Jenner replied. "A short, brutal life and an agonizing death." He turned to Andrea. "Your, your sister, what was her name?"

"Amy." Andrea said.

"Amy." Jenner repeated. "You know what this does. You've seen it. Is that really what you want for your wife and son?" He asked Rick.

"I don't want this!" Rick answered. Shane and Daryl stopped beating on the door and came back to the group both were breathing heavily. I gave Matt to Justice as I stood up.

"Can't make a dent." Shane reported.

"Those doors are designed to withstand a rocket launcher." Jenner said.

"Well, your head ain't!" Daryl yelled raising the axe to swing it. I rushed over to him with everyone else.

"Whoa, whoa." Rick said as him and me grabbed Daryl and shoved him away from Jenner.

"You _do_ want this." Jenner said. "Last night you said you knew it was just a matter of time before everybody you loved was dead."

"What, you really said that?" Shane asked. "After all your big talk?"

"I had to keep hope alive, didn't I?" Rick asked.

"There is no hope." Jenner said. "There never was."

"There's always hop." Rick breathed. "Maybe it won't be you, maybe not here, but somebody, somewhere!"

"What part of 'everything is gone' do you not understand?" Andrea asked.

"Listen to your friend, she gets it." Jenner said. "This is what takes us down. This is our extinction event."

"This isn't right!" Carol sobbed from the ground where she held Sophia. "You can't just keep us here!"

"One tiny moment, a millisecond, no pain."

"My daughter doesn't deserve to die like this!"

"Wouldn't it be kinder?" Jenner asked. "More compassionate to just hold your loved ones and wait for the clock to run down?"

Shane came from around the corner, cocking a shot gun. "Shane no!" Rick yelled.

"Out of the way, Rick." Shane demanded. "Stay out of my way! Open that door." He pointed the gun at Jenner's head. "Or I'm gonna blow your head off. DO YOU HEAR ME!?"

"Brother, brother, this is not the way you do this. We will never get out of here." Rick came close to Shane.

"Shane, you listen to him." Lori said.

"It's too late." Shane whispered.

"If he dies, we all-"Shane screamed in the middle of Rick's sentence and started to shoot the computers, one by one. Rick had to wrestle the gun from his hands and knock him to the ground. "Are you done now? You done?" Rick asked.

"Yeah I guess we all are." Shane retorted. Everyone was quite but you could hear Daryl hitting the door with an axe that I don't know where he got it from.

"I think you're lying." Rick said

"What?" Jenner asked.

"I think you're lying about no hope." Rick answered. "If that were true you'd have bolted with the rest or taken the easy way out. You didn't. You chose the hard path. Why?"

"It doesn't matter." Jenner said quietly.

"It does matter." Rick said. "It always matters. You stayed when others ran. Why?"

"Not because I wanted to." Jenner finally answered. "I made a promise." He rose from his chair so that he was the same height as Rick. "To her." He pointed towards the main screen. "My wife."

"TS-19 was your wife?" Lori asked. I went over to gather our stuff when I brought it in and then the door opened.

I grabbed Matt and went through the doors. We got top side and couldn't get out. Daryl tried to hit it with an axe, Shane tried to shoot it with his shot gun, and T-dog tried throwing a chair at it.

"Rick," Carol called, "I have something that might help." She started going threw her bag.

"Carol, I don't think a nail file is gonna help." Shane said and I wanted to hit him again.

"Your first morning at camp, when I washed you uniform I found this is your pocket." she pulled out a grenade and was about to hand it to Rick when I took it from her hands. Rick looked at me.

"I done this before so just get everyone back." he nodded and I went to the window and took a glance behind me to see everyone went for cover. I pulled the pin and released it by the window.

_OH SHIT!_ I ran and slid across the floor right as the grenade went off. My eyes where ringing since I was closer then I thought. I got up and pick Matt up and climbed throw the window. We started running to the cars, killing walkers on the way. We got to the mustang and I throw my body over Matt and the dogs to cover them from the blast. I heard the _**Boom!**_ and felt the ground shake. I lifted my head up and got into the driver's seat as Justice got into the car.

Everyone started their cars up and we started driving to god knows where.


	11. Losing kids ain't ever a good thing

**I am sorry I didn't update for a while.**

**I was thinking about making the next one Daryl P.O.V. tell me what you think.  
**

* * *

After what happened at the C.D.C. we decided to go to Fort Benning. We stocked up on food and fuel, Daryl ditched his truck and took Merle's bike. I remember the first time Merle brought that damn thing to my house.

_I was cleaning the living room and suddenly I heard a loud ass noise outside. I looked out the window and saw Merle getting off a bike, Matt ran out and tackled Merle into a hug. Merle looked in the window and saw me and started waving me out. _

_I walked outside, "What do ya want Merle, I was cleaning."_

_He smirked, "I know ya ain't ever been on a bike ride, so I came to give ya one."_

_I shook my head, "Hell no."_

"_Come on Blaze, just this once."_

"_Fine, but just this once." I said while looking at the bike. It was a really nice bike._

_So I made Justice stay with Matt and got on Merle's bike. He took off and we rode around for a while. I didn't think I would like riding but I loved it. The wind blowing in my hair, the sun on my skin, and it felt like I was free. After we got back to my house Matt wanted a turn, so I watched them go out._

I remember after that I got me a bike and Merle helped me learn how to ride. I got my license for it and rode with Merle anytime I could, until I crashed it the day the world went to shit.

We all came to a stop and I watched Daryl circle around and talk to Dale about something. He started leading us throw the maze of cars. Suddenly the R.V. started smoking and we all stopped. I got out of the car and went to the R.V.. I started looking in the cars away from the group with Chance following me.

"_Get down_" I heard Rick whisper. I looked back and notice the was a heard of walkers coming towards us.

I quickly ducked behind a car with Chance and started looking around for Matt. I found him a few cars away looking around for someone. Then he met my eyes and started crying. I looked over the hood of the car and silently started making my way over to him.

A walker dropped down and started to reach for Matt. Matt screamed and slid out from the car and jump over the railing and started running with four walkers after him. I wasted no time and ran and jumped over the railing and started following him with Chance and Diablo.

_I gotta fine him, they can't have my baby boy._ I started to say "not my baby" over and over again.

I found the walkers surrounding a tree. They were trying to get up into it. _Thank god he listened to me. _I whistled to get their attention. They all turned to me I shot on right between the eye with my bow. The other three came at me.

I grabbed my knife and jumped on the one closest to me and stabbed him through the temple. Diablo and Chance had the other two on the ground. I quickly stabbed them too. I walked up to the tree and looked up.

There he was shacking and crying, looking down at my with those bright blue eyes.

"Matt it's ok you can come down now." I said while putting my arms up.

"I can't Mama I'm stuck." I nodded and started to climb the tree.

I got to him and picked him up and started back down the tree. Once I got down I was going to set him down but he wouldn't let me. So I started carrying him back to the highway.

"I sorry Mama, for running I didn't want them to get me." he started crying again.

"It's ok baby, it's ok, you did good" looking down at him and he started shacking again, "ya did what I told ya to do." he nodded.

We got back to the highway and I noticed everyone but Shane, Rick, Daryl, Glenn, and Sophia were there. Justice ran up to us and hugged both of us. Carlo started crying and fell to her knees. I looked at Justice.

"It's Sophia, walkers were chasing her and she ran into the woods." he said while looking down.

"Then I guess I'm gonna go and help." I handed Matt to Justice and started back to the woods ready to find that little girl.


End file.
